My Wishing Star
by TheShadowWinger
Summary: On HOLD Jazzy is a girl that lost almost everything. When she  moves to a small town, she finds out that some wishes come true. Includes Damon. First Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**My Wishing Star**

**Chapter 1**

_**Hey, this is my first fanfic. A girl named Jazzy lost her best friend in a fire that also took out her family. She has to move to a small town named New Bern, with her grandma in North Carolina. When she goes to school, she not only hopes to make some new friends but to find her answer from a star she wished upon. **_

**This is my disclaimer for my story. I do not own Vampire Diaries, just Jazzy and the plot.**

I stared at the night sky. It was the night before school. The first star shone very bright. There was a knock at the door.

"Jazzy, you need to go to sleep. You want to be all rested up!" I sighed.

"Alright grandma. Just five more minutes." I heard a sigh and foot steps going away from the door. I concentrated on the first star. "I wish I may, I wish I might, first star I see, please give me a wish tonight." I chanted a thing my mother used to say before the fire. The star seemed to twinkle. The last part was hard. It had to also rhyme. "Please help me find, the person to whom I am bind." The star twinkled brighter.

I got off the window seal and walked over to my bed and got in it. Tomorrow I would be starting high school in this new town.

My eyes closed to hearing a crow cawing.

I was in the forest with a person but I could only see their outline. The light kept getting darker and darker till it seemed night time. There were suddenly sounds of crows everywhere. I covered my ears because it was getting so loud. My ears started to hurt and I screamed for it to stop. The person's arm moved at lightning speed and caught one of the crows. They brought it up to their mouth and there were fangs there and they bit in.

I stared in horror as they dropped the crow and took a step to me. I screamed.

I gasped, jerking up in bed. Daylight shone through the windows.

_That was a weird dream to have on the first day of school here. Though I do remember hearing a crow._

I yawned and looked at the clock on my bluish nightstand. It read 6:30. Time to get up. I slipped out of bed and walked over to the closet and grabbed a knee length skirt and short sleeves. I walked over to the bathroom and took shower, then getting dressed.

I walked down the hall to the kitchen, only to find Grandma fixing eggs. She smiled at me and dumped the eggs on a plate and handed me tea and the plate.

I went over to the table and sat down, munching on eggs. My grandma turned off the burner and came to sit next to me.

"Are you excited for your first day of school at New Bern high?"

I snickered when I heard the name. "Sure. Such a boring name."

My Grandma frowned. "It is a good school and I think you will enjoy it." She handed me something. "Here is your schedule. Remember your tour from yesterday?"

I sighed. The principle had showed us around yesterday.

Grandma looked at the oven's clock. "Looks like it is time to go. I will drop you off so you will know where to go later."

I got up and dumped my dish and tea in the sink and ran back to my room to get my shoes and book bag. I was back in seconds. We headed out the door and when to the car. When we got in it Grandma started the car in reverse. There was a black Ferrari driving bye, and Grandma slammed her foot down on the brakes.

Our car kept going. We screamed in fright as our car headed for the Ferrari.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Thank you two for reviewing and enjoying my first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! **____** Also, Do I have to do a disclaimer on every chapter?**_

_**Disclaimer: As I said before, I do not own VD, just Jazzy.**_

The Black Ferrari stopped quickly but our car kept going. There was a lake in front of our house. I tried opening the doors but it was some discontinued car that the doors only unlock from the driver's door.

"Help! Please!" I screamed at the black car. Suddenly our car came to a big halt. As if being pushed. Grandma was calming down.

"You ok?" I asked looking around. The Ferrari's driver door was open. I_s it possible that a human stopped the car? _

I shook my head, getting rid of that thought. I saw a figure walk to my door and they knocked. I fidgeted with the buttons and lowered the window. He leaned to the window.

"Thank you so much! Something bad could have happened!" I tried to find the right words but I couldn't. I just couldn't guess how he stopped our old metal car. I waited for a response but all I got was a smirk.

"Apparently, the car wanted to go for a swim. I am glad I stopped it, with two delicious ladies in here." The way he said it made me shiver. I saw my grandma look to see who said it. She got out of the car and made her way to my side.

I shoved my now unlocked door open, hitting the man in the process. I got out and faced him but he spoke before I could. "Hello. My name is Damon Salvatore." He stuck his hand to me, his eyes holding mine. "Yours?"

My stomach fluttered. "Jazzy Garmon." I looked at the car to avoid his gaze, then to Grandma. "Grandma! How am I going to get to school? The car isn't safe to drive! And you have to get to your store!" Grandma own her own store where she sold all kinds of home made stuff.

Damon leaned against our car and snorted. "My car can fit two more people." I looked back him. Only in New Bern does a sexy man stop your car from going into a lake but they also give you rides. I heard Damon chuckle, as if he heard my thought.

Grandma nodded. "Thanks you. I don't want my granddaughter here being late for school!" My face probably turned red.

Damon smiled. "I go to New Bern High School. Do you go there?" He asked me. I nodded. "Great. Let's go so we won't be late!"

We followed him to his car and got in it. It was all leather seats. I got in the back next to something that resembled a backpack. Damon stopped at his door.

"I will be right back. I am going to push your car back in your driveway. Jazzy want to help?" I nodded and got back out. We walked over to the metal car together. We leaned against it and it slowly moved.

When we got it to the driveway, I felt the car still weigh the same. It was an upwards slope so it should have been harder to push.

"Jazzy, can you put the emergency brakes on so it doesn't roll away?" I nodded and ran to the driver's door and opened it, looking for the brake and pulled it. I went back to the back of the car to Damon.

"Thanks." said Damon. We went back to his car and entered into it. He started the car and took off.

He took a turn down town and stopped in front of Grandma's store. She got out and said bye. I moved to the passenger seat.

"So are you in junior year?" he asked, trying to make conversation. I nodded. "So am I." I looked at him shocked. The feel he gave off made me think he was really older than me. I thought he was a teacher.

I snorted. There I go with that 'feel' stuff again. Ever since my twelfth birthday, you could say I had a sixth sense about the feel some people give off.

"We're here." he murmured. I looked and saw a high school with a bear sculpture in front of it.

_**I might bring Stefan into this story but tell me if I should in your review. If you think he should come back, I need a female character for him, so you can give me an idea. There are bear statues all over New Bern so I figured there should be one there too. Please review! **___


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Thanks for the reviews Dai-Light, JealousGreenEyes, and Barbie97. I think the name Rose that Dai-Light came up with is good for the girl that will be with Stefan. Rose is sort of tanned with brown hair and rosy eyes. Stefan might be in this chapter. Okay I have decided what Jazzy looks like. She has tan skin with Blond hair and purple eyes but she wears colored contacts so you never know what color they might be! **____** Enjoy Chapter 3! **_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Vampire Diaries, :'''(, but I do own Jazzy and her colored contacts! LOL.**_

Damon parked his car in his reserved parking space. "Damon?" He looked at me, showing I had his attention. "Why do you have a _reserved_ parking spot?"

He smirked. "I like my car to be in the shade. Also because _Stefan_ doesn't like it." He said his brother's name like it hurt to say.

"Who is Stefan?" I asked, getting out of his car. I noticed I was getting some envious looks from some other girls.

Damon got out of the car also, his expression annoyed. "Why must everyone want to know about him?" Damon paused, looking for the right word. "He is my brother. Parents always liked him better." He snorted.

My face softened. He was the less liked child. "Sorry. My parents died in a fire over the summer. I was an only child so I don't know the feeling of being picked over the other." He nodded, motioning to the school.

"Don't want to late on your first day. You seemed so concerned before." He said smugly.

I laughed. "You're right. Let's head in." We walked into the school right next to each other.

A security guard stopped us at the door. "Student card." He stuck his hand out, with a scanning in his other hand. Damon handed his to him.

"Um, sir, I am a new student here. I have to go to the office." The guard still didn't move.

"Where is your guardian? In order for me to even let you in, you need your guardian."

Damon stiffened, and got between me and the guard, his back to me. "You will let her through, and I will take her to the office understood?" The guard nodded, as if in a trance. He moved out of the way and Damon walked pass him, and motioned for me to come. I walked past the dazed looking guard.

"What did you do to him and why is the security so tight here?" I asked in a demanding voice.

We headed for the office. "For the first one, I saved his life. For the second, there was a killing here and they don't want it to happen again." He opened the door to the office, just to hit another student that looked similar to him.

_Must be Stefan_, I though. Stefan glared at Damon and he glared back. "May I speak to you outside?" Stefan said through gritted teeth. Damon shook his head.

"I am helping Jazzy get her Student card." Damon replied, his face relaxing from the death glare. He looked at me. "Come on; let's get you your student card." He walked past his brother, hitting his shoulder going past him.

I followed behind him, looking down, but felt a hand on my arm. I looked up and saw Stefan. He looked into my eyes. "Be careful okay." I stared at him, confused, and walked to Damon, losing his grip on my arm.

Damon and I walked to the counter. "Hey, I am Jazzy Garmon." The receptionist looked up at me. I passed her my schedule. She looked over it and at her computer.

"Smile." She said as she held up a small camera. It flashed then a card came out the printer. She handed it to me. "Enjoy your first day."

I took it and headed off to my first class, which I shared with Damon.

_**I promise there will be a Stefan POV in the next chapter. Please review! Hope you liked it! **___


	4. Chapter 4

**My Wishing Star**

**Chapter 4**

_**Here is chapter four. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had to go on a long trip, and then I started school again. I will try to get a chapter at least once a week. This chapter is all in Stefan's POV. I cannot wait for Vampire Diaries Season two to start up on Thursday! **____** I just bought the season one disc set so I can recap on Vampire Diaries. Enjoy the next chapter! :D **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Diaries, just Jazzy and Rose.**_

Stefan's POV

_I have to figure out why the new student is with Damon! _I used my speed to get out of the school so I could watch this new girl.

I followed her by looking through windows. Somehow, she was in Damon's classes. Damon kept eyeing her with a look of interest. I stared closer at the girl.

I gasped. The scent that she gave off was similar to a psychic I had once known, but it was different in a way. Like a distant cousin. Maybe that is why Damon is with her.

The two headed two their class, whish is the only one I shared with them. Paranormal Science. (Do not know if that is even a class but, it sounds cool…) Damon would notice if I was missing and them he would notice me.

_I already noticed you brother. _Damon's voice sounded in my head. I hissed, annoyed. I still wasn't strong enough to block him. _You never will be if you chow on bunnies. I do not care if you spy on Jazzy and I just keep out of my way._

_Why? So you can use her? What is she? Do you even know or is the Great Damon proved to not know everything? _I sneered back.

I got a great amount of power blasted at me, knocking me over._ No. I do know what she is. Jazzy is a feeler. She can sense the world around her in a special way. She catches the feeling gave off about a certain thing. Sometimes it is the future, past, or present. Or just a place or person. If they learn how to control it, they can alter the feeling sometimes too. Most of the luckiest people are feelers. Now leave me alone brother. _

He gave a quick annoyed glance my way and turned around to face the girl, I guess her name is Jazzy. I glared at my brother's back and ran off to find Rose.

I traced her scent to the Neuse River, where she sat, putting down a knocked out man. Rose tried to do my animal hunting every now and then but she preferred Damon's hunting style.

She looked at me with confused eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

I shrugged. "Damon found a talented girl and he is following her. I think she is called a feeler."

Rose's eyes widened. "It must be Jazzy. I once knew her grandmother. She helped me after I was changed. We became friends and helped each other over the years. I was going to turn her but she felt the future and saw Jazzy. After that, we lost contact. I didn't know she still lived here. Maybe we can host a dinner for the two of them."

I just stared at Rose. She just amazed me sometimes.

_**Sorry about the small chapter. I had to hurry it up.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**My Wishing Star Chapter 5**

_**I am trying to make this chapter longer than the last one. As for the question if Damon likes Jazzy or is he using her, you have to read to find out. **____** I am so excited about the new season, but I feel sorry for Damon, as I am on Team Damon. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire diaries.**_

**Rose POV**

After Stefan left, I headed to the mansion, where we lived. Damon had bought it because he preferred fancy things, like his ten mustangs.

I snorted and walked inside, and into the kitchen. The clock over the unused oven said it was fifteen minutes after four.

_Damon should be home soon. I hope he brings Jazzy_. I thought for a moment more then sent a call out for Stefan.

_Stefan? Is Damon on his way? I would like to meet Jazzy._ I walked to the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for an answer.

_I can ask but Damon likes to do as he pleases_. There was a pause and he continued. _He said-_

_I will reply. I do what I wish. Don't mess with my business Rose. Stop using my brother as your messenger. If you have something to tell me, tell me yourself._

I growled. _Do not every hurt Jazzy, you smirk fest. Her grandmother and I are great friends. If you do I will-_

_I'd like to see you try! You eat animals and humans. Are you becoming another Stefan, my dear?_

I heard someone come into the house but I ignored it. _I also eat humans! I could beat your-_

_Also! That is a key word. Also humans, not ONLY humans like me. Now leave me alone._

I hissed, not even replying. Damon could be such a, such a- I growled, annoyed that I couldn't find a bad enough word for the smirk fest.

Suddenly, I felt arms around me. "Hello, my sweet Rose. Why are you so mad?" Stefan whispered in my ear.

"The smirk fest, your brother." Stefan sighed, knowing when I said smirk fest, I meant Damon.

"Why must you two fight so much?"

"He has my best friend's granddaughter! I must keep her safe from him. What if, what if,"

"What if what? Damon wouldn't hurt her. He feels for people, even if he tries to hide it. He has some good in him, just hidden from most people."

"Some!" I snorted and walked out of his arms. "I will be back. I need to visit someone."

With that, I ran out the door and into the garage. I looked over the multiple cars.

I smiled and hopped in Damon's second favorite mustang, the red one. I backed out and headed over to Brices Creek, a small area where my friend's house was.

I noticed how it hadn't changed too much. Still the same red shudders and dark blue vinyl covering the house.

I pulled up and saw her car in the driveway. She must be home. I walked up to the front door and knocked.

There was no response. I listened for a heartbeat, but there was none. My eyes widened in horror. What happened?

I felt around for the hidden key and unlocked the door. Her scent was old, meaning she was here this morning.

I traced it outside to where I found Damon's scent and one other's. Must be Jazzy's. _DAMON! What did you do with Melody?_

_I_ _thought I told you to leave me alone._

_I mean it Damon! Where is she?_

_Their car was going for my car and the lake so I stopped it and gave them a ride._

_So is Melody still at her work_?

_Yes._

I sighed and got into the red car and sped off to Melody's shop. I traveled over the newly built bridge and to the center of the cute downtown.

I parked Damon's car in front of the shop and walked in. I smell of homemade pastries filled the air.

I went to the checkout desk. "Is Melody here?" The young teenager that resembled Melody looked at me.

"Yea, grandma is here." She paused. "GRANDMA! Someone is here to see you!" She called out.

"Coming!" said a soft voice.

My eyes widened. "Wait, are you Jazzy?" She nodded.

I sniffed the air. Damon's scent was faint. "Hello my name is Rose. Was a man named Damon here?"

She nodded again. "You know him? Well he left to go pick up some pizza from this place with numbers in its name." (The pizza place does exist and to me, it has the best pizza in the world, to me)

At the moment, Melody walked up and she looked at me. "Rose! How great it is to see you!" Melody said, wrapping her arms around me. "Did I hear that you know Damon?"

I nodded. "About that, can I talk to you in the back?"

Melody nodded. "Sure. Jazzy dear, save me some pizza if Damon gets back before we are done talking."

Jazzy nodded. I followed Melody to the back.

"Now Rose, what did you want to tell me?"

"The good or the bad?"

"What ever makes you happy."

"Fine the good. When I left New Bern, I found Stefan and we fell in love. He and his brother are like me."

Melody nodded. "Great."

"Now the bad news. Stefan's brother is Damon."

Melody shook her head. "How is that bad?"

I looked to the ground then back at her. "Well, Stefan and I think Damon wants to use her."

Melody smiled. "No he doesn't. As you know, I am also a feeler. There is a connection between them. Damon would not hurt her."

"If you're sure. Well that is all. Thanks for listening." We turned around and headed back to Jazzy.

Damon's scent surrounded me. I looked forward and saw him holding a pizza box, standing next to Jazzy. He saw me and hissed.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Wishing Star**

**Chapter 6**

_**Here is chapter 6! I cannot wait for the new episode of vampire diaries on Thursday! What happened to the reviews? If it has become boring, let me know, and could you give me some ideas on how to make it not boring? Enjoy! **___

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jazzy.**_

** Jazzy POV**

I smelt pizza and turned around to see Damon holding a box. He looked at me then shifted hiss gaze to something behind me.

He hissed and I spun around. Rose was standing next to my grandma.

"What are you doing here Rose?" Damon spat.

Rose smiled thinly. "Making sure you were not lying."

I looked between the two, but then kept my gaze on Rose. "What would he lie about? Wait- yall know each other?" I heard Damon snort behind me.

"She is only my little brother's girlfriend." I gasped looking at Rose closer.

She looked about twenty-five. "Isn't she a little old for him?" I asked, confused. Damon and Rose laughed.

"Not exactly Jazzy." Rose said mysteriously.

I eyed her for a second more, and then I faced Damon. I held my hand out. "I want to try this pizza you got." Damon smiled as he got a very cheesy piece of pizza and placed it on my hand. I looked at the pizza and took a bite.

I moaned in delight. I tasted like it could be from heaven. (My friend actually said that when she first tasted the pizza, lol)

Damon laughed. "It was that good, huh."

I nodded my head. "I do not think anything could taste better."

Damon gave me a dark look. "I know of some." I gave him a disgusted look, and finished the piece of pizza.

Rose and grandma came over and got pieces of pizza. I grabbed the box and placed it on the counter, grabbing another piece.

We sat in chairs that grandma had all over the store. Rose had finished her piece and she looked at me.

"So Thorns, where is my little brother?" Rose snorted.

I glared at Damon. "What did you call her?" Damon smiled.

"I called her Thorns." He looked back a Rose. "So where is he?"

Rose shrugged. "He might still be at the mansion. I left in a hurry so I could see Melody. Why?"

Damon looked at me. "He is not answering his cell phone."

Rose looked confused. "Why would you use-" She stopped looking at me, as if it answered her question. Grandma also looked at me.

I grew angry. "What is it? Whatever. I am going to get my cell phone from the car. Be right back." I got up and walked outside to Damon's car. I reached for the handle, just to realize that it was locked. "Shoot, I forgot." I turned back to the store, when a hand went over my mouth.

I screamed into it, but it was muffled. There was a bang then blackness surrounded me.

**Rose POV**

We all froze when we heard the muffled scream.

Damon was already to the door, when I heard something jump away. We rushed outside to see no Jazzy, just a note.

Damon already had it in his hand and he handed it to me. It read:

_Salvatore's, _

_I wish to have this feeler for my clan of witches. Mess with me and I will kill her. Don't look for us. Your brother will show you otherwise. _

–_J _

I gasped. A vampire had kidnapped Jazzy. I handed the note to Melody and I looked up at Damon.

His eyes fueled rage. "What does he mean by 'your brother will show you otherwise?'" asked Melody.

I hissed. "He took Stefan too."

"Then we must find my granddaughter and Stefan."

Damon nodded. Damon and I smelt for scents. There was Jazzy's and Stefan's. Damon's eyes met mine. _He must of have control of Stefan! Get Melody Vervain Rose!_

I nodded, turning to Melody. "We need to get you to eat some of verain tea and get rid of the oregano that was on the pizza." (Oregano is like the opposite of vervain)

Melody nodded and gripped my hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Damon turn into a crow and fly away.

"Go with him. He needs all the help he can get. I am safe. People live in the store building so I am safe. Be careful Rose."

I nodded and changed into an eagle and followed after Damon. I flew over a large crow. I drifted to the side of him.

_What are you doing here Rose? _

_Helping you. _

_I do not need help._

I did the best snort a bird could. _He has a full coven of witches. VAMPIRE WITCHES! Damon think. Remember Emily! She was powerful human. _

_How do you know of her? Umm, while Stefan and I- _

_Too much already. I am trying to reach Jazzy's mind but it is faint. Stefan's is completely blank. He must be controlled. _

_Well, where are they? _

_Somewhere in these forest. _

_Well let's check them!_ I grabbed Damon's back in my claws and dove down, letting go right before I changed into a tiger.

A black panther stood on my right. _Ready? _

_He is a head. He is forcing Jazzy to do something. _

_What?_

_She must be going in and out of consciousness. _

_Then lets hurry!_ We ran as fast as possible, then slowing, coming to an edge of a clearing.

Jazzy lay in the middle of it. _JAZZY!_ Damon roared.

_Damon NO!_ But it was too late. Damon had leaped into the clearing and stood over Jazzy.

Her eyes opened a little. "Protector," she murmured before falling asleep. Damon changed back and picked her up.

Stefan stepped into the clearing. I changed back and ran to him, just to be stopped short by a huge pain in my head. I cried out in pain and dropped to the ground and so did Damon.

There was clapping. I looked to the source to see a light haired man. The man walked over to Damon and Jazzy and kneeled next to her.

"Shame, shame. She would have made a good addition." There was a snap then he dropped her.

"No!" I cried out weakly. He just killed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Wishing Star**

**Chapter 7**

_Here is the next chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Between school projects and trying to watch Buffy, there has been barely enough time to work on my own personal story called My Shadow. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! Please review, it may give my inspiration to write. :D_

CHAPTER 7

**Jazzy**

Something snapped then everything really went black. Am _I dead?_ I felt like I was floating. I knew something was touching me but I wasn't sure what. I also thought I heard my name being called but my body felt too heavy to move.

A strange energy pulsed through me. I could make out words now.

"Why?" said an angry voice. I quivered, uncomfortable.

A calm voice replied. "She is strong and young. Rather her than her grandmother, right Rose?" There was a hiss, followed by another. "I believe she is waking up now. Jazzy?" He called my name.

My eyes fluttered open. Then sun shone straight into my eyes. I covered them quickly. "What happened?" My voice was a little shaky.

Then light haired man standing closest to me stuck his hand out and helped me up onto my feet. My eyes adjusted to the bright light so I dropped my hand. The other two people in front of me looked at me in shock. I studied their faces, something familiar about them. "Do I know you two from somewhere?"

The dark haired man opened his mouth but the man next to me spoke first. "You should, since they are the ones that kidnapped you and killed you."

I froze. "They WHAT? Why?"

The man shrugged. "How can I guess crazed vampires' intentions?"

"Cause you are one!" The dark haired vampire hissed. He turned to me, his dark eyes stunning me. "Don't believe him. He is the one that turned you, not us. Try to remember."

My head throbbed trying. Right then I noticed the odd burning in my throat. "My head hurts and my throat is burning. How do I make it stop?" I whined.

The men spoke at the same time. "Drink the blood of a human." The lighter haired man smiled, and then signaled to the trees. "There are a couple of hikers half of a mile away. How about that?"

After his words, instinct took over. My senses spread out, pinpointing the exact spot of the hikers. After that, I ran. It felt like I was fling through the dense trees. My legs came to a stand still a couple yards away.

The two hikers were a mom and her seven year old daughter. I walk toward them calmly. "Excuse me; I believe that I am lost. Do you know where the closest road is?"

The mother smiled at me. "Let me check the map." She craned her neck to look over her shoulder, at her back. Right then, I sprang.

My teeth weren't sharp so I had to bite in really hard. The little girl screamed at my feeding. Once the blood hit my mouth, my teeth sharpened.

The mother grew limp in my arms so I dropped her and faced the horrified girl. "What is wrong with your face? What did you do to mommy?" Tears lined her face.

I did a big smile. "What I am going to do to you!" She screamed louder. Arms held me back when I took a step toward the fright filled girl.

I thrashed but the hold stayed firm. "Stay right here little girl." The girl's eyes went blank as she nodded to the voice of the dark haired man. "Rose!"

The woman appeared. She ran right to the girl. "Are you okay?"

The girl shook her head no and pointed at me. "She hurt mommy." Rose got up and turned around to face the corpse of the mother.

"Oh my." Rose covered her mouth.

I smirked. "Can't handle blood?"

Rose glared at me. "Damon, can you bring back her memories?" So the dark haired man's name was Damon.

"Yes, but we need to find something to bring them back. We also need a ring for her."

Rose looked at Damon. "Melody has one. When I offered to turn her, I gave her a ring. When she declined, I told her to keep it and gave her a quart of my blood. Melody should still have both. Come on."

The little girl looked at me. "What about me? Please help mommy!" The sound of foot steps approached us. We all looked at the figure.

Rose ran to him with open arms. "Stefan!"

Damon perked up behind me. "Are you okay brother?"

Stefan looked at us. I smirked at him. Rose pointed to the little girl. "Her mother was attacked by Jazzy here. Could you take both of them to the hospital?" Stefan nodded and was gone with them in a blur.

Not letting go, Damon ran off, avoiding sun spots. Rose followed.

We jerked to a halt behind a building. An elderly woman was standing in front of us. The woman tossed something to Rose then she ran over to me, slipping a ring on my finger.

I looked down at it. A strange blue stone was in the middle, surrounded by black onyxes. So this will protect me from the sun, hmmm. I took a step into the sun and held my breath. Nothing happened.

"It works," I said in amazement.

"If you ever take it off in the sun, you will turn into a vampire crispy critter." I nodded, admiring the ring. I glanced over at Rose's hand and saw a ring similar to mine. That meant Damon had one too.

I squirmed in his hold. "Can you please let me go? This is quite uncomfortable." Damon snorted behind me and then he released me.

I took a couple steps away from him. The old woman looked at me in confusion. "She wasn't supposed to be a vampire till later on. This person changed things. Ya'll were supposed to get closer first."

I glared at this woman. "What right do you have to say when something happens? Why shouldn't I eat you now?"

Rose was quiet. "She is your grandmother."

I studied the lady. There was a feeling of familiarity but it was faint.

My grandmother stared at me directly in the eye. "Jazzy, we are feelers. We feel the future, past present and energy given off. Many of our kind work with animals or people, since we can pick up on their feel and understand them. I felt you would turn, but not today."

Footsteps approached us. "That is because this group of vampires is filled with witches and any other paranormal human turned vampire he could find. Except a feeler. He needs her to complete his collection. His witches must have altered the feelings of this place. Too many ley lines here."

Damon nodded. I just gave off a confused look. "What are ley lines?"

Damon replied. "There are energy lines called ley lines and when the intercross, paranormal creatures are attracted."

Suddenly, the smell of a delicious fragrance was filling my nose. It was coming from the building my grandmother had run from. "What is that?"

My grandmother smiled. "How about you check for yourself." I nodded and ran inside, not noticing the vampire watching me.

_**Hoped you liked it! Please review! **___


End file.
